


i was distant, i was scared

by biotickind



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/F, idek why i try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotickind/pseuds/biotickind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor, sweet, precious Josephine. It happens to the best of us, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was distant, i was scared

**Author's Note:**

> i saw someone complaining on tumblr about the lack of josie/cass fanfic and haha wow im with you. i actually wrote this like two weeks ago, and i saw your post so this is for you. im posting my shitty 100 words for you i hope you're happy.

Oh, Josephine thinks, this might be a problem.

"This is ridiculous," Cassandra is grumbling, complaining, really. She unties her brigandine and shrugs it off. "I am not here to oversee nobles taking turns stabbing each other in the back."

"No, and yet, the Inquisitor has requested your presence," Leliana says next to Josephine, with the vaguest hint of amusement. Josephine does her best not to look too hard at Cassandra's uncovered, glorious arms. The seamstress flitting around seems unsure of what to do with Cassandra's undershirt, and then it is shucked off and Josephine thinks that the drafted letter on her clipboard is very interesting -- almost as interesting as the subtle lines of muscle and scars on Cassandra's stomach. Oh, wow.

"Please tell me you're at least not putting me in a dress."

"No," Leliana says and pauses, turning to Josephine to elaborate. Years of speaking with insipid and uninspiring aristocrats allows her to respond without skipping a beat, even though her brain is currently a few seconds behind her mouth.

"Not with how we are expecting the night to unfold," Josephine says. "It is nothing more than simple formal attire, a mere suit with an Orlesian flare."

"So you are saying it is gaudy?"

"...Yes?" 

"Orlesians," Cassandra mutters. The briefing finished, the two advisors take their leave.

"I don't believe I've ever seen Cassandra without her armor," Leliana says conversationally when they get to the reception of the war room and Josephine starts. Of course Leliana noticed something, she's a cursed Spymaster --

"It's somehow disillusioning," she says and stops, because she feels if she says anything else --

"Disillusioning? I almost forgot about my Warden. I won't be able to get those shoulders out of my head any time soon."

Cassandra's shoulders were carved by Andraste herself.

"Oh," Josephine says, and Leliana gives her a small smile.

"Now that I've seen you safely to your desk, I will take my leave."

"Please, I can see to myself just fine, 'Ana."

"Of course. Don't forget to advise Cassandra and Varric on the Game. It may prove useful."

"Alright."


End file.
